Vehicles, such as aircraft, typically utilize one or more power distribution systems to distribute power from a primary power source to various vehicle systems. An SSPC typically includes at least one electronic switch, such as a field effect transistor (FET), and electronic circuitry that provides wiring protection. The electronic switch and circuitry are usually built in semiconductor technology and therefore referred to as a solid state switching device (“SSSD”) and solid state power controller (“SSPC”). SSPC's have found widespread use be-cause of their desirable status capability, reliability, and packaging density. SSPCs are gaining acceptance as a modern alternative to the combination of conventional electromechanical relays and circuit breakers for commercial aircraft power distribution due to their high reliability, “soft” switching characteristics, fast response time, and ability to facilitate advanced load management and other aircraft functions.
In aerospace, electrical power distribution SSPCs are used to switch the voltage from the power sources (e.g. generators or batteries) to the loads. Historically, these SSPCs are designed for a given current rating (e.g. 3A, 5A, 10A . . . ). While SSPCs with current rating under 15 A have been widely utilized in aircraft second-ary distribution systems, power dissipation, voltage drop, and leakage current as-sociated with solid state power switching devices pose challenges for using SSPCs in high voltage applications of aircraft primary distribution systems with higher current ratings.
An approach to provide more flexibility is to allow the paralleling of SSPCs, where the electronic switches contacts are configured such that the SSPCs share the load current. So the SSPCs can be used stand-alone or in parallel dependent on load requirements. This allows achieving larger current ratings using a plurality of SSPCs having a lower current rating connected in parallel.
A typical SSPC generally comprises a power section including at least one solid state switching device which performs the primary power ON/OFF switching, and at least one control section, which is responsible for SSSD ON/OFF control and feeder wire protection. A typical power distribution unit may include hundreds or thousands of SSPCs.
While connecting a number or SSPCs in parallel is a good conceptual approach for flexibility, due to a number of technical reasons implementation has turned to be rather difficult. One problem is that the current sharing between the SSPCs connected in parallel is not perfect. Particularly, each SSPC has a slightly different switch resistance, because of manufacturing tolerances. This results in significant challenges, e.g. when the paralleled SSPCs have to switch off as fast as possible in the event of a short circuit, or when the paralleled SSPCs are switched on in case of a load requiring high inrush current. It is important to switch the SSSDs in each SSPC simultaneously and to avoid tripping of single SSSDs under such circumstances.
It is desirable to have a power distribution system which allows overcoming the above problems.